


Remember Me as I Was Not As I Am

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: The Last of the Real Ones [3]
Category: Blink - 182, Fall Out Boy, Green Day
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Coma, Flashbacks, Hospitalization, Human Tom DeLonge, Merman Patrick Stump, Teenager Mark Hoppus, Teenager Tom DeLonge, Teenager Travis Barker, Teenager Tre Cool, Witch Mark Hoppus, Witch Travis Barker, Witch Tre Cool, Witchcraft, Witches, accidental murder, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: After watching a news report with Patrick, Tre Cool is brought back to that day in 1989 when two of his friends died and his other friend ended up in jail.Please read The Last of the Real Ones before reading this, as this is a sequel/prequel to that story, giving backstory of Tre Cool which he mentioned in chapter 5.





	Remember Me as I Was Not As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This is coming from these lines in Chapter 5 of The Last of the Real Ones 
> 
> “Oh my god Billie, not only is this massively illegal, but you probably just killed two fucking people with it.” Tre says putting his hand to his head. “Last time I dealt with black magic I was 17, and there were 3 others. Two of them died, I was in the hospital for months, and the other witch is in jail for the rest of his life for murder and attempted murder. I don’t even want to get into what happened!”
> 
> This will likely be the only story with Blink in it other than mentions in the next full length story.

“Frank! You done yet?!” Patrick yells to Tre, who was standing in the kitchen getting popcorn ready. Tre had just gotten back from Kentucky and he and Patrick decided on having a movie night.

“10 more seconds! How many water bottles do you want?” Tre yelled back to Patrick.

“I’ll go with 3!” 

“Alright!”

Once Tre sat next to Patrick with the water bottles and popcorn, Patrick turned the tv on. They first planned to see what was on. A news report came up. Tre got on the menu and started scrolling through channels. 

“So, how’d the event go?” Patrick asked.

“Great! Billie got a shoe to the balls and it was hilarious. It’s probably on Youtube by now.” That made Patrick laugh. Tre laughed too, but they’re laughter stopped when the news reporter said,

“After 28 years behind bars for the accidental murders of Travis Barker and Tom Delonge, and the hospitalization of Frank Edwin Wright III, Mark Hoppus, the first recorded man to be tried for witchcraft in America since the Salem Witch Trials in 1692, may be getting out on parole this weekend, more on this after the break.”

Patrick looked at the tv, then at Tre. Tre had a blank look at the mention of his own name in the report. Patrick knew the names. All were friends of Tre when he was a teenager. Tre had told Patrick a few stories about them.

“Mark, that was the kid who, did the black magic, right?” Patrick asks.

“Y-yes…” Tre said. 

Patrick turned the tv off. Whatever happened that night had messed with Tre, likely even more than being in that trophy room. 

“You want to be left alone?”

“Yeah, watch the movie without me.” Tre Cool said before getting up and leaving the room.

Patrick turned the tv back on and found something to watch. The Little Mermaid. Patrick loved that movie, as ironic as that was. Patrick looked back at Tre’s room at the first commercial break. Patrick only knew that Travis and Tom died that night, Mark was the one who did the spell, and Tre nearly died and spent months in the hospital. Patrick was only 5 years old when it happened, and he could only imagine what it was like for Tre.

Tre Cool had laid down on his bed and just stared at the wall. They were letting Mark out. Tre didn’t really have an opinion on whether or not Mark should be set free. Sure he almost killed Tre and did kill two kids, but they were all dumb kids who agreed to it. Everything that happened that night was the clearest memory Tre had from the eighties, so he knew he wasn’t missing anything.

____________________________________________________________

Tre was sitting on the couch in Mark’s basement. His parents were gone for the night and he had found a book in his dad’s office. He left it in a trunk. Mark, Tre, and Travis were all witches, while Tom was human. Tre was watching Travis help Mark set up. Tom was sitting next to Tre. There had a three year age gap between Tre and Mark, and Tom and Travis, but they were still all good friends. 

“Alright guys, all set up.” Mark said, standing to admire the set up.

“Are you sure we’re supposed to do this?” Travis asked.

“It’ll be fine! The spells don’t have any consequences, it says nowhere what they are.” Mark said, showing the book to Travis.

“Okay, let’s do it then!” Tom said. Tre stood up too and they stood in the circle.

“Alright, Frank, you gotta throw down the salts, okay?” Mark said, handing them to him.

“Okay.” Tre said. 

Mark started the spell.

“Méra me ti méra…” Mark said as Tre threw the salts behind himself.

“Epáno sta tría me ta provoliká lámpei káto.” Tre threw more of the salts behind Mark without moving from where he was standing.

“Méra me ti méra..” Mark said. The ground between all of them seemed to glow a little. Tre threw more salt.

“Eínai to lampró fos káto apó ti vromiá sto kéntro tis pólis.” Tre noticed Tom was looking uncomfortable looking at the glowing floor. Tre still threw down the salts again, and now he was out of the salts. Hopefully this would be as good as Mark said it would be. God Tre had forgotten what Mark said would happen.

“Akoúste ton ícho kathós vomvardízoun tin Ékti Géfyra tou Drómou, akoúste ton ícho ton fonón nótia tou Pémptou.” 

They all barely had time to react when the glow shot up into the ceiling. They all stared at it. Then three beans came back down onto Tom, Travis and Tre. Tre felt like he was on fire. He could barely hear anything but his own screams and the beating of his heart. Tom and Travis were screaming while Mark was saying things that Tre could barely understand. Tre was slammed up to the ceiling, then to the floor. Travis was shot up to the ceiling head first and the sickening sound of a ‘snap’ was heard. Tre was thrown back against a wall and he heard his skull crack. Everything became blurry. The burning stopped, but the pain persisted. Tre fell forward off the wall onto the floor. He could hear Mark.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I’m going to call an ambulance, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” Mark then ran up the stairs. 

Tre could see Tom and Travis as his vision kept shifting between blurred and clear. Travis was laying face down with his neck at a weird angle. Tom was lying near Travis in a puddle of his own blood. He had cuts in a lot of places. Tre couldn’t feel his legs at all.

Tre was stuck looking at the bloodied broken bodies of his friends for at least ten minutes, that’s what made it so traumatic. Tom looked like he was still breathing, but Travis didn’t show any movement. Tre passed out as he heard sirens.

He woke up in a hospital room. His legs looked fine, but Tre could feel that his hair had been shaved. Tre learned from a nurse he had been in a coma for 5 months. He had broken both legs but they were healed by then, along with his skull fracture, although that only healed recently. Travis had died at the scene while Tom survived for 3 hours but died in the surgery that was to save his life. Tre got out a few days later. Mark had been tried and convicted by then. Tre had to give his statement as the only surviving witness. Tre learned from Mark’s dad that the consequences were on the next page and Mark hadn’t read them. That cost Travis and Tom their lives.

____________________________________________________________

Tre got up from his bed and decided to look up the situation on his computer. He found video of the news report and watched the rest of it.

“One night in 1989, Mark Hoppus invited three friends, 17 year old Frank Edwin Wright III, 14 year old Travis Barker, and 14 year old Tom Delonge, to his home. Hoppus had taken a book from his parents full of spells considered black magic. He used a spell from it with Wright, Barker, and Delonge, which lead to the deaths of Barker due to a broken neck, and Delonge due to injuries and blood loss. Wright ended up with a skull fracture, two broken legs and spent the rest of the school year in a coma. After waking up, Wright was asked to give his statement on the events that happened that night. He explained the whole thing was an accident and that Hoppus hadn’t read into the consequences of the spell. After 28 years behind bars for this, Mark Hoppus may be getting out of the prison he’s been in since he was 18.”

It cut to Mark. He was being interviewed. He had changed, aged. But Tre still recognized him.

“What would you want to say to the families of your friends, and Frank Edwin Wright III himself on what you’ve done, do you believe that you should be let out for what you’ve done?” The interviewer asked Mark.

“I believe I’ve learned my lesson, and know never to do it again, but I’ve never forgiven myself and honestly believe I should die here, but maybe a second chance is what I need. To Travis and Tom’s families, I never forgave myself for what I did to them, and could never hope for your forgiveness, but I hope you have all moved on and know they are in a better place far from me, and they will never have to see my face again. And to Frank.. I’m sorry. I never wanted to kill our friends, I never wanted to hurt you so badly, I hope you have a better life, and if you would never want to talk to me again, I-”

Tre shut it off. He was crying. He knew this was the same Mark that he saw when he drove up to his house that day, and what he did had ruined him just as much as it ruined Tre. Tre decided he needed fresh air. He walked out to the living room. Patrick was still watching his movie. He waved a little at Tre as Tre walked out. He went outside of the apartment and sat down. He had the phone number to the prison where Mark was being held, he always had it, incase one day he decided he could finally talk to Mark. It wasn’t very late, so he knew he could call. So he did. He needed to talk to Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to get into Tre Cool's backstory without using the trophy room stuff, as I'd rather not write an entire story around that, so I chose the black magic backstory. 
> 
> Hope you have liked the series so far and I promise the second story is still in production, as of this it is on chapter 5 and includes tons of new characters!


End file.
